1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to miter guides for table saws, and more particularly to non-adjustable guides of the type which slide in grooves provided in the table parallel to the plane of the saw blade.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,881,812; 3,285,303 and 4,317,562 show fixed miter guides. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,812 the miter guide has upstanding spaced guide plates at opposite edges of rectangular base plates, and has oblique guide heads affixed to the upper surfaces of the base plates. By its nature, the assemblage can only be used with its top side uppermost on the saw blade, and cannot be reversed for use with its bottom side uppermost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,303 has a miter guide with upstanding 90.degree. and 45.degree. miter fences respectively, affixed to the upper side of a runner strip adapted to slide in the groove of the saw table. Such assemblage also can only be used with its top side uppermost on the saw table, and cannot be reversed for use with its bottom side uppermost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,562 has a miter guide with upstanding 90.degree. and 45.degree. miter fences respectively, affixed to the upper side of a slotted base plate. This assemblage as well can only be used with its top side uppermost on the saw table, and cannot be reversed for use with its bottom side uppermost.
The devices of the first and third of the foregoing identified patents are, moreover, constituted of a number of separate components which in their fabrication and assembly, represent an appreciable cost. While the miter guide of U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,303 is relatively simple, its use is somewhat restricted by the necessity of utilizing the single runner means for all of the functions required.